FIG. 2 illustrates a cross sectional shape of a housing and a lens of a side turn signal lamp in a conventional lamp-equipped door mirror that is a product of the present applicant's. This is a cross-sectional shape along a line at a position corresponding to a position of arrow A-A in later-described FIG. 3 illustrating an embodiment of this invention. In FIG. 2, for parts that are in common with those of FIG. 1 illustrating a cross-section along arrow A-A in FIG. 3, reference numerals that are common with those used FIG. 1 are used. A side turn signal lamp 16 is incorporated in a mirror housing 14. Turn signal lamp light is emitted outward from a lens 26 included in a light emitting section of the side turn signal lamp 16. An outer casing of the mirror housing 14 includes a lower cover 22 forming a lower part of the outer casing and an upper cover 20 forming an upper part of the outer casing. The surface of the lower cover 22 is formed of a non-coated, non-plated surface having a dark color. In other words, the surface of the lower cover 22 is formed of a surface in which a plastic material forming the lower cover 22 is exposed, for example, a lusterless surface such as a matte surface. The surface of the upper cover 20 is formed of a decorative metal plated surface (mirror surface) that is lustered in silver white by chrome plating. A transversely-extending projection 30 is formed at a position above the lens 26 in the upper cover 20, mainly for appearance design enhancement. Along with the formation of this projection 30, a downward inclined surface 32 that extends transversely and is inclined obliquely downward is formed on the lower side of a top 30a of the projection 30. The lower cover 22 includes a part 22a disposed between the downward inclined surface 32 of the upper cover 20 and the lens 26. Hereinafter, this part 22a is referred to as “intermediately-disposed part”.